Writed on the skyline
by Vaana
Summary: Rose y Lissa se han trasladado a vivir a la gran ciudad, recién graduadas ahora las dos luchan para encontrar su camino. Dimitri es un hombre de negocios y el soltero de oro de la ciudad, una noche sus caminos se cruzan y su vida da un giro radical cuando conoce a la pequeña muchacha que transformara su monótona vida en algo increíble. Estarán preparados para el amor? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad Vampire Academy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama. Todos los derechos son propiedad de Richelle Mead.**

 **Cap.1 BIENVENIDA ACCIDENTADA**

Rose estaba sentada en la parte trasera del elegante SUV negroque las había recogido en el aeropuerto y que les llevaba a ella y a su "hermana" Lissa hasta su nueva casa en uno de las mejores zonas de la ciudad.

Mientras miraba por la ventana no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto había cambiado su vida en las últimas semanas, a pesar de heredar una gran cantidad de dinero tras la muerte de los Dragomir, Lissa y ella habían optado por trabajar duro y obtener una graduación temprana para poder ir a la universidad y escapar de San Vladimir.

A pesar de tener suficiente dinero como para vivir con todos los lujos decidieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento y vivir bajo el radar, ambas utilizaron el apellido de Rose "Hataway" que les daba cierta soltura y que jamás nadie vincularía a una de las grandes fortunas del país, ninguna de ellas se sentía emocionalmente preparada para los grandes eventos que involucraban a gente del nivel de la familia Dragomir,

Rose recordó las grandes fiestas a las que asistió con Rhea y Eric, en salones o casas llenas de lujo, flores y champán francés muy caro, de señoras vestidas de alta costura y hombres de trajes impecables, nada de eso le atraía a ni lo más mínimo, a pesar de poseer un cuenta bancaria de proporciones épicas en el banco, Lissa y ella mantenían siempre los pies sobre la tierra y les gustaba vivir como dos estudiantes universitarias normales, ahora todo esa vida que habían forjado se había desvanecido bajo sus pies.

Unos meses antes de su graduación el abogado de la familia había con ellas para hacerles saber que a parte de su fondo fiduciario, podían acceder ahora a las múltiples propiedades y empresas del gigante empresarial que era Dragomir Holding, y que Eric habría esperado de ellas que empezasen a trabajar en la empresa, aquello había sido como un golpe directo al corazón de Liss, se veian envueltas de nuevo en el gran circo que es la alta sociedad y a Rose le preocupaba la estabilidad emocional de su amiga.

Rose suspiró y salió de su espiral de deprimentes y confusos pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a Lissa, su amiga estaba dormitando en el asiento de al lado, estos días habían sido bastante duros para ella.

En la universidad solo eran Rose y Lissa un par de jóvenes mejores amigas desde la guardería cuando su profesora les había emparejado juntas para deletrear sus nombres y Rose enfadada le tiro un libro a la cabeza llamándola "hija de puta fascista" aquello las había unido de por vida, ese recuerdo hizo sonreír a Rose.

Ahora Lissa tenía que cargar con el peso del apellido Dragomir y ella como hija adoptiva de los Dragomir se esperaba que cumpliera con el mismo nivel pero y si el listón estaba demasiado alto? y si ella y Lissa apenas podían cumplir con las expectativas que se les exigía? Estarían preparadas para la vida de la alta sociedad y la presión mediática que su apellido provocaba?

Agarrando la mano de su mejor amiga, Rose se comprometió intentar esto por unos cuantos meses, pero si no funcionaba o llevaba un peaje importante en la felicidad de su amiga se prometió allí mismo que agarraría sus maletas y a su amiga y volverían a ser dos jóvenes más compartiendo un pequeño y modesto piso en cualquier ciudad, sentadas en el suelo de su salón y bebiendo vino barato mientras escuchaban música y reían como locas hablabando de los últimos chismes.

El coche freno suavemente en la mitad noche, frente a uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad, el chofer dándose la vuelta se dirigió a rose:

-"Señoritas? ya hemos llegado a su nuevo hogar. No se preocupen por las maletas un portero las llevará a su piso."-dijo el chófer con una amable sonrisa.

Con un pequeño suspiro Rose agradeció al chofer sus servicios y le deseo buenas noches, despertó a Lissa que aún seguía soñando y juntas entraron el gran hall del edificio donde un conserje trajeado les recibió.

-"Buenas noches señoritas Dragomir, su casa ya ha sido acondicionada y y su cocina ha sido surtida, la mayoría de sus cosas ya han sido recibidas y las maletas serán dejadas en su apartamento en las próximas horas , aquí tienen las llaves y sus códigos de seguridad, si desean cualquier cosa o necesitan al chofer por favor solo comunicádnoslo en recepción..."-

Rose se estaba empezando a arrepentir de esta decisión, tras dos días de locos empaquetando sus pertenecías y unas 6 horas de vuelo junto con el viaje en coche la tenían agotada y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar aquella charla del conserje, estaba hambrienta y tan cansada que solo quería tumbarse en la cama tal vez con unos donuts de chocolate y dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente.

Después de todo fue una de las condiciones principales que ella exigió para embarcarse en esta historia, Lissa pensaba que estaba loca pero Rose daba mucha importancia sus donuts.

Finalmente consiguieron librarse del educado y charlatán portero y entrar por la puerta del apartamento, Lissa y ella se quedaron impresionadas con la magnitud y la belleza del lugar.

Grandes ventanales que daban a unas vistas impresionantes de la ciudad y un salón en tonos crema y líneas claras y limpias con unos suelos de madera oscura y cálida con suaves alfombras de color claro que invitaban a descalzarse y pasarse las horas ante la gran chimenea de grandes dimensiones que estaba en medio de la estancia.

Aunque una de las cosas que más le impresionó y le cautivó fueron las impresionantes y bellas vistas del skyline de la ciudad, su apartamento situado en lo más alto del edificio, les dejaba observar la belleza de la ciudad en la noche con todas luces y el movimiento lejano de los coches que desde allí parecían simples y pequeñas miniaturas, con un pequeño barrido de sus ojos sobre la estancia se dio cuenta de detalle de que casi cada superficie plana estaba ocupada por unos jarrones de cristal cargados de flores, peonías rosa claro y blanco, las favoritas de Rose.

Parecía irónico que a pesar de llamarse Rose ella detestaba las rosas, siempre le había parecido un cliché, la opción más fácil de las personas que no conocían o no tenían demasiado interés en conocer a esa persona especial, pero que sabía Rose de romance y flores aunque ella era una joven de gran carácter y poca paciencia para el romance secretamente siempre había deseado que un hombre le mandara un ramo como ese.

Saliendo de ensoñaciones, miró a su amiga que se encontraba a su derecha y la abrazó sintiendo que su amiga estaba cerca de caer rendida.

-"Liss porque no dormimos y mañana terminamos de ponernos al día con todo esto"- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba el apartamento.- Lissa solo asintió y con una gran sonrisa murmuró.

\- "Tu mejor idea nunca rose."-

Subiendo por las escaleras entraron en una de las grandes habitaciones y golpearon juntas la cama, sintiendo que esta noche iban a necesitar el apoyo y la calidez reconfortante que ambas se proporcionaban.

Justo a punto de dormirse Rose oyó a su amiga susurrar.

-"Gracias por estar conmigo Rose."- que ella contestó con un simple -"Siempre Liss."-

Mañana sería otro día cargado de intensas emociones pero ahora se merecían descansar.

Rose despertó al día siguiente con la desorientada sensación de no saber donde se encontraba tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y escanear la habitación, flashes de los días anteriores le hicieron asimilar que ya no estaba en su pequeño piso de su antigua ciudad, aunque pensando las cosas en positivo la grandiosa y masiva cama king size que ahora poseía la tenía encantada,

pensó que podría quedarse aquí eternamente, envuelta en el dulce y suave algodón esponjoso, con una suave risa descendió de ella y se dio cuenta de la gran altura de la cama, a pesar de ser una chica bajita se encontró encantada de poderse perderse en la gran cama, su exigente estomago retumbó exigiendo que fuera llenado con preferencia de algo bastante azucarado y alto en carbohidratos, dándole un último vistazo a su amiga Liss que aún seguía durmiendo en el otro extremo de la gigantesca cama-

Se deslizo hacia la cocina decidida a investigar si había algo que no necesitase preparación en la cocina, ella no era conocida por ser una gran cocinera, y más de una que otra vez había causado estragos en su cocina cuando probó el arte de cocinar, Liss hasta le había prohibido terminantemente tocar los fuegos.

Abriendo algunos armarios al azar encontró algo que podía preparar y que no suponía ningún riego contra su integridad ni la casa, una caja de cereales de chocolate y una jarra de leche en la nevera, apenas implicaba grandes dotes culinarias, una vez satisfecha de ella misma y de resultado, se dirigió a trasladar su desayuno a la barra de la cocina cuando oyó un ruido detrás de ella que le hizo gritar y soltar el cuenco de cristal que se hizo añicos contra el suelo y acabo provocándole un pequeño corte en el pie, que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente de forma un poco escandalosa.

La persona que había sorprendido a rose era una mujer de mediana edad y pelo castaño corto que portaba varias bolsas en la mano y una caja rosa que rose reconoció de su marca favorita de donuts. Bendita mujer.

La mujer trató de disculparse con ella mientras oía como los pies de Liss bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras mientras gritaba su nombre.

-"Disculpe señorita Dragomir, siento haberla asustado soy Alberta su ama de llaves, solo me ausente para ir a por sus donuts y recoger algunas suministros y algo de fruta fresca para el desayuno."-

Rose masculló que su día no podría empezar peor, Lissa que continuaba mirando desde la entrada a la cocina con los ojos como platos empezó a reírse nerviosamente y dirigiéndose a su amiga dijo.

\- "Al menos tienes donuts."- Rose y Liss empezaron a reír como locas mientras su ama de llaves las miraba consternada como si aquellas dos jóvenes estuvieran locas.

Ya en el salón y mientras la pobre Alberta recogía el desastre de la cocina Lissa examinaba el corte de Rose.

-"Rose estas sangrando bastante, este corte necesita puntos, déjame que llame a un médico."-

Lissa uso todas sus dotes de persuasión y unos ojos de cachorrito, pero al final rose accedió a que el doctor viniera a casa, de ninguna manera iría al hospital, Liss entendiendo el pánico de rose por los hospitales accedió al fin y al cabo era algo que las dos tenían en común y marcó a recepción para que enviaran a un médico. Miró a su amiga que estaba tumbada en el sofá con lástima. Liss no podía ver a nadie sufriendo era algo que la perturbaba enormemente, pero mucho menos a Rose.

Veinte minutos después un apuesto, alto y rubio doctor entró por la puerta y se presentó.

\- "Señoritas Dragomir, me llamo Iván Zeklos me han llamado de urgencia para atenderlas, en que puedo ayudarlas?"-

Rose gruñó desde el sofá y mientras Lissa le advertía del carácter de su amiga, su pánico por los hospitales y los detalles del accidente.

Rose intentó ignorar como el doctor observó y manipuló su pie y finalmente declaró que necesitaba puntos de sutura como Lissa había predicho. Rose soltó un gemido y escondió su cara detrás de un cojín.

Finalmente y con bastante rapidez cosió su herida, apenas fueron unos pocos puntos pero se veía horrible, el doctor le mandó reposo y le recetó unos analgésicos par el dolor, advirtiéndole de no tomarlos con el estomago vacío.

Lissa estalló en una risa al oír al doctor.

-"Créeme no creo que Rose haya pasado más de 3 horas con el estomago vacío en su vida."-

Acompañado por Lissa a la puerta avisó de que volvería en tres o cuatro días para revisar la herida y que si sentía cualquier molestia dijo deslizando su tarjeta en la mano de la rubia, no dudasen en contactar con él.

Liss volvió al salón donde se encontró a su amiga durmiendo, el estrés de los pasados días, la llamada al doctor junto con la anestesia local y el analgésico que el guapisimo medico le suministró la habían dejado K.O.

Tapándola con una manta de un impecable tacto suave que encontró cuidadosamente doblada en el lateral del sofá le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación a ordenar con mimo los vestidos y accesorios que Rose y ella llevarían esta noche a la gala que "casualmente" había olvidado mencionar a su amiga Rose.

Mentalmente divertida pensó que ahora que Rose no estaba físicamente al cien por cien de sus capacidades tal vez podría salir de esta sin que la matara. Sin estar satisfecha cien por cien de lo que encontró en su nuevo vestidor Liss decidió que esta gran ocasión merecía unas compras y cogiendo la nueva tarjeta de crédito negra de fondo ilimitado que ahora poseía y su teléfono móvil hizo una llamada a su chófer para que la recogiese en la puerta de su casa en diez minutos y salió por la puerta tras avisar a Alberta que se ausentaría una horas para ir a comprar.

Rose se despertó a mitad de tarde con un dolor intenso en el pié y un hambre voraz,tras ubicarse en el salón rápidamente llamó a Liss, pero fue su ama de llaves Alberta la que apareció a su llamada

.

\- "La señorita Vasilisa se encuentra fuera en este momento señorita Rosemarie, puedo ayudarla en algo?"

\- "Rose llámame solo Rose por favor y lo mismo con Lissa, odia el nombre de Vasilisa, podrías por favor, traerme algo de comer?.-

Dijo una Rose tímidamente, al fin y al cabo no estaba acostumbrada a que le sirvieran, mientras que tomaba un par de píldoras del bote que Liss le había dejado amablemente en la mesa de café junto con una pequeña botella de agua.

Alberta observó con ligera desaprobación la ingesta de los medicamentos e insistió en que esperase a comer algo sustancioso.

Quince minutos después Alberta llegó al salón con una bandeja con varios emparedados y un bol con fruta y yogurt y un zumo fresco de naranja. Rose miró con mala cara la comida, aquello no era algo que Rose consideraría sustancioso pero era lo mejor que iba a conseguir por el momento y realmente estaba hambrienta.

Liss entró poco después por la puerta como una tormenta cargada de bolsas de marcas de diseño y varias cajas de lo que Rose suponía que eran zapatos de firma, como si no tuvieran ya bastantes pensó mientras ponía una mueca en su cara.

-"Vamos Rose muévete, tenemos una gala a la que asistir y es nuestra primer evento en la ciudad no podemos perder ni un segundo..."-

Rose gimió tapándose la cara con el cojín, que acabo lanzándole a su amiga sin fuerza real para causar ningún daño, Lissa solo la miró con divertida desaprobación en los comportamientos ligeramente infantiles de su amiga.

-"¿Porque es la primera vez que estoy oyendo de esto Liss?".-

Lissa con un suspiro y cara emocionada contestó .

-"Porque sabía que no querrías ir Rose! Por dios Rose esto es muy importante para la empresa y me han pedido que asistamos así que por favor por favor, ven conmigo.-"

Rose que era incapaz de negar nada a Lissa accedió no sin antes maldecir un par de veces.

–"Bien! vamos date una ducha rápida los estilistas estarán aquí en quince minutos gritó mientras subía las escaleras.

-"Pequeña tramposa.."

Pensó Rose que gimiendo se levantó del sofá para ir a la ducha de proporciones inmensas que poseía el cuarto de baño de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que apenas notaba ya algún dolor en el pie desde luego esas pastillas eran bastante eficaces.

Tres horas y media después Rose y Lissa estaban peinadas, maquilladas y vestidas comprobándose ante el gigantesco espejo del vestidor de la habitación de Liss,

Rose miró a su amiga y no puedo evitar una que una gran sonrisa se deslizase por la cara, Lissa vestía un vestido rosa palo y de estilo griego que tenía un solo tirante se ajustaba debajo del pecho con un fruncido y caía hasta la altura del suelo.

Aquel hermoso vestido demostraba que había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en toda una mujer, su maquillaje sencillo pero favorecedor y un semi-recogido de su rubia melena le daban un toque de corte real.

Parecía más que nunca una princesa como a Rose le gustaba llamar a su amiga,

Rose se estudió también ante el espejo, ella no había elegido el vestido pero había que reconocer que Liss tenía un gusto exquisito, su vestido rojo sin tirantes y corte en la cintura que caía con volumen y enseñaba las firmes y morena piernas de rose por delante, caía con cierta cola por detrás, el color rojo simplemente le daba ese toque de princesa del desierto que a ella le encantaba. Sus facciones morenas, su tez bronceada, sus ojos marrones y sus larga melena ondulada, que esta vez estaba en un elegante recogido en la parte baja de la nuca, junto con sus curvas y su pequeña altura distaba mucho de la tez pálida, ojos claros, melena rubia y alta figura de súper modelo de su amiga.

-Vamos Rose, vamos a deslumbrar a todo el mundo además el coche estará aquí en cinco minutos y aún tenemos que terminar con algunos detalles aquí.- Rose se quedo mirando los tacones que Liss le estaba ofreciendo y soltó una palabrota.

-"Joder Liss, no creo que pueda aguantar esos tacones toda la noche",

-" Tranquila Rose, solo estaremos unas horas y nos marcharemos pronto, lo juro."-

Rose maldijo a su amiga mientras se calzaba los preciosos zapatos Louboutin que la torturarían esta noche.

Rose en su habitual forma de ser se escapó hacia la cocina a comer algo, pero Liss la interceptó antes de llegar a poder catar nada y se vio arrastrada por el huracán rubio hacia la puerta.- "Te prometo que comerás enseguida Rose, simplemente no tenemos tiempo ahora."- Dijo la rubia saliendo por la puerta seguida de una Rose gimiendo.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, he estado cerca de año y medio leyendo todas las historias de Vampire Academy que hay en este sitio, y finalmente he decidido escribir la mía, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo, por lo que perdonadme por los fallos que podáis encontrar en ella. Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. También estoy interesada en encontrar una **beta** que me ayude a revisar los capítulos para que la historia sea mejor y el ritmo de actualizaciones sea más rápido, el primer capítulo ha sido reeditado, porque tras leerlo no quede 100% satisfecha del resultado.

Uno de mis puntos flojos son las descripciones por lo que he pensado que sería interesante que vieseis en fotos lo que yo imagino en mi cabecita. Dejaré unos enlaces en mi perfil donde podréis tener un vistazo general de cómo me imagino yo lo que os menciono en la historia. Estarán separados por capítulos para que os sea más fácil.

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, idea o queréis ver algo específico en esta historia por favor, sed libres y PM a mi. Siempre agradeceré las críticas constructivas.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y que tengáis una buen día/noche allá donde estéis.

Con cariño.

Vaana


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad Vampire Academy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. tan solo la trama. Todos los derechos son propiedad de Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Cap.2** **LA GALA Y LAS NUEVAS CARAS** **.**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Rose y Lissa habían llegado a la gala, habían sido fotografiadas por una multitud expectante de fotógrafos que la habían cegado y gritado llamándolas por su nombre como si las conocieran, para que ella centrara su mirada en ellos y obtener así la imagen que la prensa llevaba semanas codiciando.

Rose se imaginaba con cierto disgusto los titulares de mañana en la prensa del corazón. "Las Dragomir estrenan vida en la ciudad en la gala más importante del año", a pesar de saber que esta vida venía con cierta carga Rose no sabía aún a ciencia cierta si iba a poder con ella.

Simplemente genial ella apenas se sentía con fuerza para todo esto y ocupar todos los titulares de la prensa no lo iba a poner más sencillo, pero solo un simple vistazo a su amiga Liss apartó sus dudas en la parte posterior de su mente, al menos de momento.

Ella sin ningún lugar a dudas había nacido para esto, brillar en la alfombra roja, socializar con la jet set era para ella como respirar, simple.

Su sonrisa permanecía brillante y perfectamente pegada en su cara y vio como su amiga se dirigía hacia el interior de la gala, había subido las escaleras hacia la entrada a la gala como si flotara, le recordó tanto a Rhea. Lissa en la parte superior de las escaleras se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que su amiga no la seguía y le llamó.

-"Vamos Rose!" dijo su amiga sonriendo y posando ante la multitud de cámaras.

La hizo sentirse ligeramente más segura y posar con una gran sonrisa propia, aunque Rose mentalmente reconoció ante sí misma que nunca sería tan genuina como la de Liss, la suya también poseía fuerza propia.

Al entrar al gran salón donde se celebraba aquel acto, se quedo impresionada con la magnitud de aquel lugar, era en simples palabras, grandioso y magnifico.

El gran salón estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito y fluía hacia una azotea inmensa llena de flores con unas vistas tan impresionantes de la ciudad que rivalizaban con las de su ático.

Lo que a Rose no le gustó tanto fue la gente de la alta sociedad, siempre con las intrigas y la falsedad que se respiraba en el ambiente nunca sabías en quien confiar, incluso los amigos de toda la vida se vendían entre ellos a la menor oportunidad de que un negocio les proporcionara un gran aumento de sus ya inmensas cuentas bancarias.

Aunque aquella gala era una imagen digna de verse, Rose no dejaba de sentirse algo incomoda, se auto convenció de que estaba siendo exagerada con la protección de Liss y que su incomodidad se debía a algo personal, que era la herida y el cansancio lo que la tenía con tantísimas ganas de huir de aquí esta noche.

Lissa sin embargo como la mariposa social que era la mantuvo toda la noche ocupada de aquí para allá, saludando y presentándose ante todas aquellas caras nuevas, apenas paró un segundo y mantuvo una conversación con todos aquellas personas con las que se encontró, la charla de Liss era autentica e interesante, sus palabras fluían con delicadeza pero a la vez con poderosa fuerza, era un autentico líder, en esto le recordó muchísimo a su padre Eric.

Ella sin embargo tenía que fingir que no estaba totalmente aburrida, cansada, dolorida y hambrienta. Rose nunca había poseído el don de la paciencia y este tipo de cosas agotaban con rapidez su mecha ya de por sí, bastante corta.

Suspirando acepto que su personalidad franca y directa nunca encajarían muy bien aquí. Razón por la cual nunca encontraría a su alma gemela entre esta gente.

Rose se pregunto porque este tipo de eventos ofrecían siempre una escasa cantidad de comida, con raciones en forma de canapé de proporciones simplemente ridículas. Es que esta gente no comía nunca?.

Al per pasar a uno de los elegantemente vestidos camareros, Rose agarró con fuerza lo que iba a ser su tercera copa de champagne Don Pérignon Rosé, como si aquella copa fuese su salvación.

La morena pensó que si iba a tener que pasar a través de esto mejor que sea acompañada de una buena dosis de alcohol del bueno, y dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga dijo:

-"No aguanto más Liss, podemos irnos ya?"- suplicó Rose

-"Apenas acabamos de llegar Rose, por favor sabes que esto es importante, necesitamos estar bien relacionadas, además no me importaría conocer a alguno de los hombres que hay aquí esta noche, no crees?"-

Dijo la rubia riéndose ligeramente y mirando hacia la terraza en busca de su guapo Dr. Zeklos donde lo había visto no hace mucho rato con un grupo de amigos bastante interesantes.

Rose no tan dispuesta a pasar por este calvario durante mucho mas rato suspiro y pensó en su amiga que era una romántica desde el día en que nació.

Liss siempre había necesitado estar en una relación, buscaba el romance como necesitaba el aire para respirar, se acordó entonces de la ultima relación amorosa de su amiga con un tipo llamado Aarón mientras iban a la universidad, a Rose no le caía mal incluso le daba algo de lástima pero le parecía un tipo tremendamente aburrido y sin pizca de gracia, aquella relación acabó unos meses antes de terminar la universidad, gracias a Dios, Liss había reaccionado a tiempo y lo había volcado, al darse cuenta de que no llegaría a ninguna parte con él.

Rose había tenido su parte justa de ligues pero eran solo eso ligues, a Rose le gustaba coquetear le resultaba divertido y sencillo y le encantaba ver como hasta los chico mas chulitos, caían ante sus rápidas respuestas y su parpadeo de pestañas, pero nunca había encontrado a nadie que la hubiese enamorado, hasta el punto de poder llamarle novio.

Mirando firmemente a su amiga declaró.

-"Una hora Liss, una hora y nos vamos. El pie me está matando y mi estomago ruge en voz alta".- Sentenció Rose.

Lissa asintió a su amiga mientras mencionó.

"-Trato hecho, pero antes hay alguien más a quien debemos saludar."-

Y con un guiño y una sonrisa agarró a pequeña amiga morena del brazo y la arrastró en dirección a la terraza para cumplir con un guapo Doctor y sus amigos, Liss pensó que su amiga necesitaba una relación y así se lo repetía cada vez que tenía ocasión. Jamás entendió porque con la belleza y la inteligencia de Rose nunca tuvo una pareja.

Rose se vio empujada de repente ante un grupo de tres hombres, mientras observó con impotencia como Lissa nada más llegar se escabullía murmurando que debía saludar a alguien.

A uno de ellos ya lo conocía y por ello le saludó no sin cierta rubor en sus mejillas al recordar el suceso algo humillante de esta mañana.

-"Buenas noches, , no esperaba encontrarlo aquí".

-"Señorita Dragomir, llámeme solo Iván, el Dr. Zeklos es mi padre, he venido acompañado de mis amigos sin embargo al que me sorprende verla aquí es a mí, pensé que guardaría reposo como le ordené." -

El guapo hombre rubio le comentó alzando una ceja en sorpresa por encontrarla allí. Rose rió y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-"Entonces me temo que tendrá que llamarme Rose, bueno ya conoces a mi hermana Vasilisa, nunca acepta un no por respuesta."- Que hizo a Iván asentir con una risa.

Y con una gran sonrisa se giró entonces a saludar a los acompañantes de Iván,

-"Disculpad la intromisión, mi nombre es Rose."-

Dijo desplegando todos sus encantos, sin duda la ocasión lo merecía los amigos del Doctor eran guapísimos y Rose influida por el alcohol y la falta de alimentos estaba empezando a bajar sus defensas y disfrutar de la velada, tal y como Lissa le había insistido.

-"Disculpa Rose, que grosero de mi parte no presentarte, este es mi amigo Eddie Castilla"

señalo el Doctor con la mano al hombre alto, de pelo castaño y ojos color avellana y sonrisa perfecta que estaba a su izquierda, y que tendiéndole la mano mencionó:

-"Mucho gusto Rose"- -"y este de aquí…"- señaló al hombre que estaba a su derecha.

-"Es mi gran amigo, socio de negocios, y soltero de oro de la ciudad Dimitri Belikov"

Dijo con una risa, mientras el tal Dimitri rodaba los ojos y agarrando la mano de Rose se inclinó y depositó un ligero beso en ella.

.-"Encantado de conocerte Rose".

Rose se había quedado en blanco, ahora que estaba cerca del hombre y realmente le echó un buen vistazo, no pudo más que asentir y sonrojarse murmurando un suave.

-"Igualmente".

\- Este hombre, era alto como unos 6" 7", construido como un dios, su cuerpo evidenciaba que el tipo hacía ejercicio a menudo, sus largas piernas y sus hombros y espalda anchos junto con un pecho cincelado daban buena prueba de ello, pero no era solo eso lo que a Rose la dejó sin habla.

Fueron su mentón fuerte y anguloso y sus labios gruesos que pedían a gritos ser mordidos y besados y unos ojos color chocolate en los que Rose pensó que podría ahogarse y llegar al centro de su alma, lo que la dejó fuera de juego durante unos instantes. Dimitri seguía sujetando su mano y mirándola a los ojos.

-"Estas bien?". Comentó Dimitri con ligera preocupación,

Rose avergonzada, retiró su mano de la de Dimitri y asintió, dirigiéndose a los tres hombres y evitando mirar directamente a Dimitri a los ojos dijo:

\- "Tendréis que disculparme por mi comportamiento esta noche, estoy agotada del viaje y la falta de comida decente junto con los medicamentos puede que me tengan bastante fuera de onda hoy."

Sonrió mientras mencionaba sus disculpas, había dejado de lado mencionar la ingesta de alcohol de esta noche, pero no es algo que le declaras abiertamente a tu medico en un acto público.

Iván que no se quedó ajeno a la reacción de su amigo ante aquella pequeña morena comenzó una conversación con Eddie para dejar "solos" a la pareja. Después de todo no todo los días una mujer llama la atención de manera tan evidente.

Dimitri como hombre inteligente que era notó la sutil retirada de sus amigos y conversó con aquella belleza de pelo moreno que tenía en frente, no pudo dejar de notar el color almendra claro de su piel y lo suave y cremosa que parecía, se preguntó si sería igual al tacto.

-"Y que te trae a la ciudad Rose?"- dijo suavemente.

A Rose le fascinó su tono de voz, era como la miel, densa y con un acento extranjero que identificó como ruso, a Rose le temblaban las piernas, pensó que podría mirar a los ojos de Dimitri eternamente, Por Dios Rose! Controlate! que te está pasando, se castigo mentalmente.

-"Negocios familiares, Lis.. Vasilisa y yo acabamos de graduarnos y fuimos reclamadas por el deber."- bromeó Rose.

Dimitri simplemente sonrió ante la pequeña morena y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Y a ti Dimitri?" Que te sacó de la congelada Rusia?- preguntó una Rose curiosa.

"América es la tierra de las oportunidades no Rose?."- bromeó el.

-"Mi familia se trasladó aquí al cumplir yo dieciséis años, ellos viven a las afueras de la ciudad todos juntos en una gran casa. -"Debe ser genial, toda la familia unida."

Dimitri no pudo más que reír ante eso.

-"Desde luego mi infancia nunca fue aburrida con tres hermanas, siempre había alguien gritando y jugado en casa y las cenas familiares de mi madre son simplemente una maravilla.. "-

Pero Dimitri fue interrumpido por un hombre bajito de mediana edad que empezó a hablar de negocios como si no hubiese interrumpido groseramente una conversación privada , Dimitri que se veía visiblemente bastante molesto intentó deshacerse de aquel individuo y Rose sintiéndose avergonzada de la proximidad que ambos habían acortado casi sin darse cuenta, no quiso acaparan mas su atención y murmuró unas disculpas rápidas mencionando no encontrarse muy bien y disculparse por acaparar su presencia, se alejó ante la sorprendida mirada de Dimitri, que no parecía querer dejarla ir.

Rose entró en el gran salón desde la terraza y enseguida notó que el aire aquí era más cálido y denso y empezó a sentir los efectos del cansancio y el alcohol y comenzó a marearse, sus piernas estaban empezando a temblar seriamente.

Oteó el salón en busca de su amiga sin éxito, no quería hacer hacer una escena en medio del gran salón frente a tal público desmayándose por lo que paró a uno de los camareros que paseaban por la sala, para preguntarle por los servicios y guiada por las indicaciones del hombre enseguida se encamino hacia a ellos

Cuando entró en los servicios trató de refrescarse la cara y el cuello en vano, y se miró ante el espejo dándose cuenta que a pesar del maquillaje su tez estaba bastante pálida, un color nada habitual en su piel, trató de enfocar su vista pero su reflejo en el espejo estaba ligeramente borroso.

-"Estas bien cariño? Te ves como si fueras a desmayarte.-

Una mujer mayor que Rose no había notado que se acercó a ella le preguntó.

\- "Si..No.. Yo.. Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco.."- Tartamudeo Rose mientras salió huyendo del baño lo más rápido que su cuerpo y sus tacones de vértigo le permitieron.

Rose intentó escabullirse hacia la salida pensando que bien podría encontrar al chofer y hacer que este avisara a Liss que se había tenido que ir de la fiesta.

No es como si Rose estaba abandonando a su amiga, pensó, es que simplemente estaba a punto de caer desmayada, esto era una causa de fuerza mayor, estaba empezando a divagar y andaba sin mirar muy bien por donde iba.

Los bordes de su visión estaban empezando a ponerse negros cuando se chocó contra una pared o lo que parecía una pared que rápidamente alargó sus brazo para evitar una fea caída que habría dolido como una perra.

-"Rose! Estas bien? Te estaba buscando, te fuiste tan rápido.."-

La pared que resulto ser Dimitri le preguntó, mirándola con ojos especuladores, notó enseguida lo pálida que estaba.

-"Si, yo..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Rose simplemente no pudo aguantar más y su visión se volvió negra.

Lo último que Rose alcanzó a ver y oír antes de perder el conocimiento fueron los preciosos ojos marrón chocolate de Dimitri y lo que parecía una mala palabra en ruso.

En alguna parte de su cerebro se sintió segura con Dimitri a pesar de no conocerlo apenas y se dejó llevar por las oscuras aguas del subconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a Lea0014 y miuv.16 , gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro animo chicas, ellas son grandes escritoras id a su perfil y comprobadlo. Gracias también a la persona que comentó como invitado, me alegra que te guste la historia espero que disfrutes leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Y sin más, aquí va el tercer capítulo, disfruten.

* * *

 **3- LOS BUENOS DÍAS Y LA PRIMERA CONEXIÓN:**

Rose se despertó como en una nube, se sentía muy a gusto en aquel lugar era esponjoso y suave, Intentando salir de aquella bruma que la tenía totalmente aturdida intento centrarse en el lugar en el que estaba, pero estaba bastante oscuro.

Poco a poco su visión se adaptó a la oscuridad, y pudo ver aquello que le rodeaba, Dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba en una habitación enorme, la habitación parecía bastante masculino, una de las paredes estaba pintada en negro y el edredón que la cubría era de color gris suave que completaban unos inmensos y suaves almohadones de color blanco.

Rose no reconoció el lugar, empezó a moverse un poco incomoda desde su sitio en la enorme cama. Era incluso más grande que la suya, parecía hecha a medida, pensó fugazmente sobre a quién podría pertenecer, parpadeo un par de veces para intentar apartar la ligera sensación de mareo, el cansancio había desaparecido, miro hacia las ventanas y pudo ver que las cortinas estabas echadas pero había una pequeña rendija de luz por lo que tenía que ser de día.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior hicieron su camino a través de la espesa niebla de su cerebro y la golpearon con fuerza, el camino en coche a la gala, los nervios, los flashes de la multitud de fotógrafos, Liss, caras muchísimas caras que Rose no reconocía, algunas eran mas nítidas que otras pero la gran mayoría pasaban por su mente en un borrón, la sensación de mareo y cansancio, recordó vagamente tener una charla con el doctor y...

Dimitri, pudo ver su cara grabada en su mente cada minúsculo detalle, su sonrisa la forma en la que se curvaban sus labios carnosos en una sonrisa, la ligera sombra de una barba que asomaba en su angulosa y perfecta cara. Sus espesas cejas y sus larguísimas pestañas, ella no había conocido nunca a ningún hombre con tales pestañas, hacían de sus marrones ojos una auténtica delicia.

La forma en la que agarró su mano, con firmeza como si pudiera sostener su mundo y a la vez con delicadeza como si ella fuera la flor más delicada del mundo.

El pensamiento de su momento Dimitri la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente y la calentó en lugares donde nunca antes había sentido tal calor.

Rose frunció el entrecejo momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, por supuesto que nunca había conocido a un hombre como Dimitri, porque eso es lo que era él un hombre, todo lo que ella había conocido hasta el momento habían sido chicos, chicos de instituto y finalmente chicos universitarios, no es que estuvieran mal pero su juventud solo les pedía el sexo y la diversión propios de la edad.

La muerte de los Dragomir y tener que cuidar de Liss, habían cambiado eso para ella, la habían hecho madurar y crecer antes de tiempo, y ella no sentía el mismo interés que las chicas de su edad en el placer instantáneo y rápido.

El pensamiento de Liss la hizo salir de su ensoñación y volver a la realidad, tenía que contactar con Liss y decirle que estaba bien y donde estaba...

Espera!

Ella no sabía dónde estaba, rastreo la habitación en busca de su bolso donde supuso que estaría su móvil para llamar a su amiga, cuando oyó el ligero ruido de la puerta abriéndose sorprendida intento levantarse a toda velocidad solo para caer de culo en la cama rápidamente mientras su cabeza zumbaba con fuerza.

-"Fácil Roza, estas bien?"

Hacia menos de un día que había conocido esa voz y sin embargo la reconocería en cualquier momento.

Levantó la vista de sus pies solo para encontrarse con los ojos suaves de Dimitri, que la miraban con preocupación, se había agachado a su altura cogió con una mano su muñeca comprobando su punto de pulso y la otra colocada en su muslo ligeramente por encima de su rodilla.

Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que le sentaban de muerte a sus tonificadas piernas. Parecía mucho más joven que anoche.

-"Tranquila estas en mi casa.. Te traje anoche. Me tenias preocupado Roza, te desmayaste y estabas tan pálida.. Recuerdas algo?"- dijo en tono suave.

-"No, yo solo recuerdo dejarte y buscar a Liss.. Tengo que llamarla y decirle que estoy aquí."

Dimitri asintió y dijo:

-"Esta bien, hable con ella anoche le dije que te llevaba a mi casa, también hice que Iván viniera a verte, dijo que estabas deshidratada y que deberías comer algo con tus medicamentos. Roza que deberías tener más cuidado. Que habría pasado si no fui yo quien te encontró!?"-

su tono era ligeramente autoritario y Rose se sintió como una niña pequeña.

Dimitri la miró a los ojos sintiéndose mal por reprender a la muchacha, no era su padre, ni su novio, no tenía ninguna autoridad para eso. Se retiro un poco y le ofreció en forma de paz una bolsa que había traído con él.

Con timidez Rose abrió la bolsa.

-" Oh dios mío, donuts de chocolate, te amo!"-

Grito arrojándose a sus brazos. Abrazo a Dimitri y su estomago rugió con fuerza, riéndose con fuerza se retiro y empezó a devorarlos como si fueran el manjar más exquisito del mundo.

A Dimitri le hizo gracia pensar en aquella pequeña morena que devoraba donuts, y se reía con fuerza, vestida solo con su camisa encima de su cama y tuvo una extraña sensación calidez cuando ella le había dicho te amo.

Por supuesto no era un te amo de amor, sino mas bien uno propiciado por el hambre pero Dimitri adoro la manera en que sus labios se curvaban para decirlo.

Quería escucharlo cada día de su vida. Golpeándose mentalmente pensó que estaba desvariando apenas conocía a la muchacha y ya suspiraba por ella como un crio, que cojones le estaba pasando?

Rose que por entonces había terminado sus donuts empezó a chuparse los dedos, lamiendo los restos de chocolate que se habían quedado pegados a los dedos, aquel acto excitó a Dimitri que la miraba con los ojos abiertos y lujuriosos. Joder Belikov contrólate! pensó.

-"Camarada como sabias que eran mis favoritos?" Comentó Rose.

-"mmm.. Puede que preguntara a Lissa por tu desayuno favorito." aquello calentó el corazón de Rose, nunca jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, normalmente era ella la que cuidaba de los demás..

Dimitri tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y apartar de su mente cosas como chocolate y el cuerpo de Rose dijo.

-" Lissa mandó al chofer esta mañana a primera hora con una bolsa con tu ropa."-

" el baño esta allí" dijo señalando una puerta corredera negra en el otro extremo de la habitación.

"Puedes ducharte si quieres, estarás bien verdad?"

Fue entonces cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que estaba llevando, una suave camisa blanca que a juzgar por el tamaño solo podía ser de Dimitri, avergonzada se puso roja. Ella sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, atlético y con curvas en todos los lugares correctos, pero eso no redujo ni lo más mínimo su vergüenza. Al notar sus piernas al aire.

Apenas podía mirarlo a la cara!

Dimitri viendo la cara colorada de Rose intentó disculparse.

-"Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Pero ese vestido no era nada cómodo para dormir. Tuve que quitártelo."

Dios mío, que espesa estaba hoy! Por supuesto que tuvo que ser él, el que la desvistió anoche. Rose creía que no podía sonrojarse aún más, pero su cara del color de un tomate, le indico lo contrario. Intento acordarse si su ropa interior estaba a la altura y haciendo un poco de memoria se complació al recordar que así era.

Bendita Liss tendría que darle las gracias luego por comprarle ese bonito juego de Victoria's Secret.

Dimitri había visto el sonrojo de Rose y con una sonrisa comentó:

-"Si te sirve de consuelo creo que eres hermosa."

-"Hermosa?" Preguntó Rose aturdida.

En su vida los chicos la habían llamado de multitud de formas, caliente, guapa, cachonda pero nunca hermosa. Otra prueba de que estaba ante un hombre y no un chico.

-"La más hermosa mujer que he visto en mi vida." Susurró él.

Rose miró a los ojos de Dimitri en busca de algo que le indicara que lo que estaba diciendo era mentira, pero sus ojos no mostraban más que lo que estaba diciendo era la pura verdad.

-"yo.. Uumh.. Gracias.. Creo que voy a tomar esa oferta de una ducha ahora."

"Por supuesto, estaré abajo si me necesitas." Dijo Dimitri mientras se retiraba y con un último vistazo a Rose salió por la puerta de su propia habitación.

Rose se puso en marcha y con un ligero suspiro entró en el baño, aquel lugar era enorme tenía una bañera inmensa en la que cabrían dos personas del tamaño de Dimitri cómodamente y una ducha con suelo de madera oscura y una mampara de cristal transparente.

Se decidió por la ducha y cuando encendió el agua cayó como una lluvia por toda la ducha, cayendo suave, caliente y liberadora por su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando Rose se dio cuenta del gel de Dimitri, olía tan delicioso era casi como tenerlo a él aqui y decidió aplicárselo en el cuerpo con un ligero masaje.

Una parte de su cerebro le gustó imaginar que eran las manos de Dimitri las que frotaban su cuerpo desnudo, empezando por el cuello y los hombros para bajar hacia su relleno pecho y dar un ligero masaje tirando y pellizcando con suavidad de sus erguidos pezones.

Continuó cuando estuvo satisfecha bajando su otra mano por su firme y plano estomago hasta llegar a su hueso de la cadera y bajando un poco mas llego a su hinchada protuberancia y comenzó a frotarla , aquello le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

Estaba empapada de sus fluidos calientes.

Continuó masajeando su clítoris y comenzó a acariciar sus labios arriba y abajo y introdujo un dedo y comenzó a sacarlo y volverlo a introducir, aquello la hizo estremecerse de placer.

Siguió tirando de sus pezones con su otra mano, esta vez pellizco más fuerte, imaginándose que era la gran mano de Dimitri quien le daba el placer, añadió entonces dos dedos más en su caliente coño y gimió con más fuerza.

Empezó a sentir un calor que la arrasaba por todo su cuerpo y como su estomago se encogía con fuerza y con unas cuantas sacudidas mas de sus dedos su orgasmo vino y explotó, dejando su visión momentáneamente negra y sus piernas temblorosas, se apoyó en la pared para no caerse y cerró el grifo del agua.

Agarró una toalla tan grande que solo podía pertenecer a Dimitri, pues al envolverse en ella rozaba el suelo, y se dirigió a mirarse en el espejo.

Tuvo que quitar el agua empañada con la esquina de la toalla y cuando se vio en el espejo Rose se dio cuenta de que su largo sueño había borrado casi por completo sus ojeras, la ducha había limpiado su cara de los restos se maquillaje y ahora lucia más joven y fresca, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por su excitación.

Mirando a través de su lavabo encontró el cepillo de dientes de Dimitri y se lavó los dientes, sintiéndose más limpia, más fresca y ligeramente más descarada, salió a la habitación a ponerse la ropa que Liss le había enviado.

Gracias a Dios, Liss había puesto un juego se ropa interior limpia nueva, bueno Rose pensó que el concepto de ropa interior se le quedaba corto, era lencería, lencería bastante atractiva. Un sujetador de encaje blanco con un bonito lazo en el centro de sus pechos y sin tirantes y unas bragas de corte brasileño a juego. Parecía del todo virginal, Rose se rió ante la "no tan sutil" broma de su amiga y siguió vistiéndose.

Antes de salir de la habitación se miró por ultima vez al espejo, llevaba una camisa a rayas blanca y azul que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y se ataba con un lazo en la parte trasera de su espalda y unos pantalones ajustados blancos que se aferraban a su magnificas curvas y realzaban su culo. Miró los tacones azul bebe a juego con las rayas de su camisa y decidió ir descalza, definitivamente no iba a estar subida en unos tacones hoy además sería mucho más cómodo.

Tres cuartos de hora después de haber salido de su habitación Dimitri estaba empezando a preocuparse por Rose, había preparado el almuerzo y dispuesto la mesa, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en bajar cuando oyó el ligero y suave ruido de unos pies descalzos andando por el suelo.

Levantó la vista solo para encontrarse a Roza parada en la entrada de la cocina. Estaba preciosa.

"Huele bien.. Has cocinado tu?" Sonrío Rose

Dimitri estaba sin habla.. Pero logró asentir, sin parecer un perrito a merced de su dueño.

Su pelo oscuro estaba suelto y ondulado, le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y brillaba, parecía tan suave al tacto que Dimitri se contuvo de alargar su mano y tocarlo para comprobar si era así.

Sus delgados hombros y su cuerpo parecían aún más pequeños sin estar subidos a unos tacones y sus pantalones.. Sus pantalones apretados hacían que los de Dimitri se sintieran incómodos. Alejando sus pensamientos de ese camino señaló la mesa y dijo.

-"Las damas primero Roza"'

Como buen caballero Dimitri acomodó en su silla a Rose antes de tomar asiento.

Tras comer y sentirse llenos, se dirigieron entonces al salón donde recostados con comodidad en el sofá empezaron una ligera charla en la que Dimitri le hablo de su casa en Baia y de su familia, sus tres hermanas, sus sobrinos, su amorosa madre, su espeluznante abuela con poderes psíquicos y su amistad con un joven Iván.

Dimitri curioso le preguntó entonces por su familia.

-"Y tu Roza? Como es que llevas el apellido Dragomir? No te pareces en nada a ellos."-

Dimitri realmente solo tenía sana curiosidad, no buscaba el cotilleo como otros habían poseído al preguntar. Simplemente le chocaba como aquella pequeña morena curvilínea y de tez color almendra encajaba en la familia Dragomir altos rubios y de piel bastante pálida.

Rose suspiro aquella no era una historia que le gustara contar aunque se sintió segura con Dimitri, ella sentía que podía confiar en él.

-"Los Dragomir me adoptaron cuando tenía 12 años, nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre solo me dijo que era turco, cuando cumplí los cuatro años me dejó en la escuela San Vladimir y apenas supe de ella mas, yo estaba muy unida a Lissa y a veces iba con ella a su casa en las vacaciones, cuando cumplí los doce los Dragomir me preguntaron si me gustaría que me adoptaran y llevar su apellido" dijo Rose con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-"por supuesto acepte, yo ansiaba tener una familia y hacía años que no sabía de mi madre, le envié los papeles esa misma noche y dos días después me los reenvío firmados, sin ninguna nota. Jamás he vuelto a saber de ella, ni siquiera vino a vernos al hospital después del accidente.."

\- dijo Rose con voz triste.

Dimitri sintió pena por Rose había tenido que ser muy duro vivir sin familia y justo cuando crees que has encontrado la tuya morir en un trágico accidente, recordó los titulares de la prensa, la muerte de Eric Dragomir y su familia tuvo un gran impacto en la sociedad, eran los últimos que quedaban de una gran familia, siempre estaban ayudando a alguna organización benéfica y eran muy cercanos con la gente, su muerte marco un antes y un después.

-"Lo siento Roza, no quise ponerte triste."- dijo suavemente Dimitri.

-"No pasa nada, paso hace mucho tiempo."-

soltó Rose pero Dimitri pudo ver detrás de su máscara de indiferencia y tiró de ella en su regazo y la abrazo con suavidad mientras la acunaba suavemente. Rose se sintió protegida y más relajada que en años y se dejó llevar. Allí donde Dimitri la tocaba sentía una ligera y suave descarga eléctrica que le calentaba el entumecido cuerpo.

Después unos minutos Dimitri notó la caída en la respiración de Rose y acarició su pelo, era tan suave como se había imaginado.

Teniéndola tan cerca pudo oler su gel en ella y gimió suavemente, era una mezcla perfecta de él y ella. Con su suave toque propio a vainilla y melocotón.

Dimitri no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero la pequeña morena hacia que sus pensamientos corrieran salvajes en su cabeza, no sabía porque pero no le costaba nada imaginarse el resto de su vida así, con esta preciosa chica tumbado sobre él.

Poco a poco la respiración acompasada y suave de Rose lo meció a él también en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado! Espero vuestros comentarios.

Un besazo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Cuéntamelo todo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo Vampire Academy. Todos los derechos son de Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Paz. Serenidad, calma, pero sobre todo una inmensa y relajante paz.

Así describiría Rose su manera de despertar, tenía un fuerte y musculoso brazo que la sujetaba por cintura mientras que otro estaba enredado con delicadeza en su pelo. Rose podía sentir el subir y bajar del pecho de Dimitri. Era relajante y sin saber porque, ella se estaba sintiendo más tranquila y feliz que en muchísimo tiempo.

Pero aquello era una locura, no? Porque sentirse así con un hombre que apenas conocía de casi nada? Es que estaba empezando a volverse loca?

Pero no, Dimitri no era cualquier persona, el podría pasar por un joven millonario ambicioso, duro y serio. Pero debajo de esa fachada, de esa mascara que él se ponía Rose había visto un hombre joven cariñoso, un buen hermano y un mejor hijo. Había visto como se le iluminaba la cara solo de hablar de su familia.

Y en lo físico.. Dimitri era simplemente un dios, apoyada sobre él podía notar el contorno de cada músculo, los poderosos brazos que la rodeaban, sus grandes y fuertes manos, su impresionante altura..

Rose reprimió una sonrisa al recordar su momento en la ducha esta mañana, no podía dejar de pensar en si Dimitri luciría igual de dotado en todas partes.

Levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre el pecho de Dimitri y observo los contornos de su cara y su suave y profunda respiración hacía obvio que estaba profundamente dormido, se preguntó por la hora y intentó llegar a su móvil que estaba en la mesita junto al sofá, le extrañaba que Liss aún no había llamado para saber de ella. Sabía que Dimitri le había dicho a Lissa que estaba en su casa, pero Rose conocía a Liss y sabía que no descansaría bien hasta saber de ella.

Rose intento salir de su apriete, y estaba intentando deslizarse lo más suavemente para no molestar al dios dormido bajo ella, consiguió deslizar la mano de Dimitri que estaba en su cabeza hasta su cintura, a caballo entre sus caderas intentó alargar la mano para alcanzar su móvil cuando el movimiento hizo que la mano de Dimitri cayera en directamente en su culo, que el aún dormido apretó.

Rose ligeramente sobresaltada jadeo y pegó un pequeño brinco que definitivamente despertó a Dimitri.

Dimitri abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces hasta enfocar bien la escena que estaba ante el o mejor dicho sobre él.

Recordaba haber caído dormido en el sofá con Rose encima del pero desde luego su mano no estaba agarrando su culo con tanta posesividad.

Mirando hacia arriba podía ver el pelo largo de rose un poco despeinado, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio y su pecho que se veía estupendo desde aquella posición subía y bajaba con un ligero jadeo.

Dimitri supo entonces que tenía dos opciones:

Podría quitar la mano del culo de Rose, disculparse por la creciente erección que se estaba formando bajo sus pantalones y que sin duda ella estaba notando presionar contra su centro. Y llevarla a casa. O.. Podía hacer aquello que estaba deseando hacer desde que la vio entrar en aquel salón con ese precioso vestido rojo.

Un segundo le costó levantar su torso del sofá y estampar sus labios contra los de la pequeña morena que tenia encima.

Rose estaba paralizada, había despertado a Dimitri y al parecer algo mas, notaba la creciente erección de Dimitri presionando firmemente contra su centro, el no había quitado la mano de su culo y a Rose le estaba costando reprimir el gemido que estaba brotando de ella.

Miró los profundos ojos marrones de Dimitri y los vio en un intenso debate.

Apenas un segundo después Dimitri la estaba besando con fuerza y con una pasión que le quemaba, agarrando las mejillas de Rose, la atrajo hacia a él y mordió su labio pidiendo entrada en su boca, Dimitri gimió sus suaves y carnosos labios que poseían un gusto increíble, separando los labios de los suyos comenzó a besar su cuello con una mezcla perfecta de pequeñas mordidas y besos húmedos que fue arrastrando hasta su clavícula y finalmente la parte superior del pecho, sus manos se habían trasladado a su cintura bajo su camisa y rozaban con los dedos el borde de su sujetador.

Rose no podía sentirse más nerviosa y a la vez poderosa, meció sus caderas en un momento de valentía sobre la erección de Dimitri que soltó un gruñido bastante animal, que hizo reír a Rose.

-"No te rías Roza.. Te necesito ahora!"- soltó Dimitri con un espeso acento que solo encendió mas a Rose.

Rose deslizo las manos bajo la camisa de Dimitri y se inclino hacia su oído y gimiendo en voz baja le susurró en el oído.

-"Hazme tuya.."-

Aquello fue la chispa que prendió totalmente en Dimitri, con manos firmes deshizo el lazo de la espalda de la camisa de Rose y rápidamente se la quitó lanzándola lejos, paso las manos por el estomago plano y fuerte de rose y subió las manos hasta su pecho que admiró con autentica lujuria.

Retirando el sujetador pudo ver los pezones erectos de rose y no pudo evitar meter su cara en su pecho e inhalar ese aroma tan puro y crudo de Rose, con una mano se dedico a suministrar cuidado a uno de sus pechos mientras que chupaba y lamía el otro, un pequeño mordisco hizo que Rose gritara en pleno éxtasis de placer.

Rose notó como las manos de Dimitri abandonaban sus pechos y bajaban a la cremallera de sus pantalones, y muesca a muesca, dolorosamente lento fue bajando la cremallera, deslizo sus manos en sus caderas y retiro el material que cubría sus largas piernas.

Dimitri la empujo sobre su espalda y se colocó encima de ella, manteniéndola apresada debajo del, tocó el suave material blanco de encaje de sus bragas con cierta apreciación y con un movimiento de sus dedos sus bragas volaban a través del salón.

Acarició su raja deslizando sus largos dedos a través de ella y notando la humedad de sus jugos, lentamente introduciendo un dedo que hizo que Rose empujara sus caderas hacia arriba en busca de mas fricción. La gran mano de Dimitri se posó en su hueso de la cadera y la mantuvo abajo.

-"Shhh.. Calma pequeña." Le susurró al oído. Introduciendo un par de dedos mas se dio cuenta de lo apretado que era..

-"Roza?! Eres virgen?"-

Dijo sorprendido mientras agarraba suavemente su barbilla, y detenía sus caricias.

Rose algo avergonzada asintió mientras trataba de escapar de Dimitri y cubrirse.

-"Por favor Rose no hagas eso, solo estoy.. Sorprendido. Por favor, por favor déjame hacerte el amor milaya, déjame darte placer."

Le pidió Dimitri mirándola con tanta intensidad y lujuria , que Rose no pudo más que responderle.

"Te pido Dimitri, Hazme tuya.."

Y con esas palabras Dimitri se volvió salvaje, no entendía como aquella diosa que tenía bajo su cuerpo, con sus suaves curvas, sus largas piernas y su piel suave como una pluma, con su larga y ondulada melena y ese rostro que era simplemente perfecto seguía siendo virgen, pero él no tenía intención alguna de quejarse al respecto, es más estaba sinceramente encantado con la condición de virgen de Rose, le hizo sentir especial y quería más que nunca hundirse en su suave, cálida y apretada humedad.

Continuó entonces suministrándole placer con los dedos a Rose que no paraba de gemir, hasta que sintió un apriete en sus dedos y Rose gritó su nombre, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Rose no era nueva en esto del placer manual pero viniendo de las manos de Dimitri se sentía cien veces mejor, mientas bajaba de su alta se dio cuenta de que Dimitri estaba dejando un rastro de suaves húmedos besos por sus piernas y estaba llegando a su centro, donde dejo un beso y se separó suavemente para soplar un poco de aire.

Aquello estaba volviendo loca a Rose, sintió un escalofrío de placer llegar profundo en su centro y sin más aviso la lengua de Dimitri se introdujo en ella, moviéndose con soltura y sintiendo pequeñas mordidas en sus labios Rose se vio rápidamente transportada a su segundo orgasmo.

Las piernas le temblaban tanto que Dimitri se las sujetó mientras se enderezaba.

-"Sabes tan bien Roza, creo que podría vivir eternamente comiendo tu pequeño y apretado coño."- se rió Dimitri.

Rose que jamás se había sentido así se vio empoderada por las palabras de Dimitri, y empujándolo le dio la vuelta y se dirigió quitar sus los pantalones, frotando su mano contra el enorme bulto de sus calzoncillos metió la mano en ellos y acarició su hinchado miembro un par de veces y deslizo el material hacia abajo por sus piernas.

Era enorme y ella nunca había hecho esto antes pero confió en Dimitri para guiarla, beso la punta de su pene lamiendo la gota de pre-semen que allí había y metiéndose todo lo que le cabía en la boca succionó, chupo y deslizo su polla en la boca arriba y abajo. Acariciando con sus manos aquel lugar donde no alcanzaba.

Dimitri puso sus manos en la cabeza de Rose y empujo su cabeza un poco más hondo y empezó a guiarla en un ritmo más satisfactorio. Alzando los ojos pudo ver la cara de Dimitri, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y que su respiración era ruidosa y desigual.

-"Joder.. No pares Roza."- pidió Dimitri.

Intuyendo que estaba cerca de correrse, Rose deslizo suavemente los dientes por toda la longitud de Dimitri y con un suave empujón mas estalló en su boca llenándola con su semen que caía por la comisura de la boca de Rose, que fue imposible de tragárselo todo.

El orgasmo de Dimitri no parecía tener fin y continuó regando un poco más de su semilla sobre el desnudo pecho se Rose. Que ella recogió deslizando sus dedos por el pecho y llevándoselo a la boca.

Dimitri la observaba fascinado y dándoles la vuela la tumbó de nuevo en el sofá y la besó profundo, saboreando su propio sabor en el proceso.

-"Ты удивительно суки." " _Eres una puta maravilla_ " le susurró al oído. Mientras ella se estremecía sin saber que le había dicho. Pero sintiéndose totalmente encendida.

Abriéndole las piernas Dimitri le miró a los ojos mientas se colocaba en su húmedo centro y le preguntaba si esto es lo que quería con la mirada, Rose asintió y sonrió mientras notaba la gruesa punta de Dimitri tocar su entrada...

Pero antes de que Dimitri la penetrara, la puerta de la casa se abrió con un fuerte portazo, revelando a un Iván alto y sonriente.

-"Wooow.. Os he estado llamando chicos pero al parecer tenéis los móviles desconectados, me teníais preocupado pero ya veo que estáis perfectamente diría yo.."- dijo riéndose el Doctor y mejor amigo de Dimitri.

Iván como Doctor era un hombre serio y profesional, pero como amigo de Dimitri era un mujeriego descarado y divertido idiota.

-"Iván como no cierres los ojos y te des la vuelta ahora mismo, lo juro por dios que voy allí ahora mismo y te arranco cada miembro del cuerpo uno por uno."- gritó un Dimitri frustrado.

-"Eres un cabrón con suerte Dimitri.."- le picó Iván

-"Ni se te ocurra mirarla Iván! Te juro que.."- grito Dimitri bastante cabreado.

-"Tranquilo Dimka que solo estaba tratando de molestarte"-

Rose que no sabía su reír o llorar, había cogido la camisa de Dimitri que yacía en el suelo cerca del sofá donde se encontraban y se la había puesto apresuradamente, levantó la mirada hacia Dimitri que le ofrecía con una sonrisa de disculpa sus bragas y se subía unos vaqueros bajo los que iba comando. Rose se sonrojó y murmuró un gracias. Mientras intentaba reprimir su frustración por aquella interrupción.

-"Iván se puede saber que haces en mi casa?"-Amenazó Dimitri

-"Tranquilo tigre, solo viene a ver cómo iba Rose, al fin y al cabo soy su medico."-dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos a una Rose que no sabía dónde meterse.

-"De acuerdo Rose siéntate y déjame que te examine."- dijo Iván, ella miró hacia un Dimitri descamisado y con el pelo suelto que le sonrió asintiendo, y se sentó en el sofá.

-"No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente no sé a qué viene tanto jaleo"- suspiró Rose

-" Te desmayaste Rose y esta mañana aún tenias algo de mareo, déjanos que te cuidemos.. - dijo el Doctor con una franca sonrisa.

Iván podía ser un idiota molesto pero cuando se trataba de alguien que Dimitri apreciaba se convertía en un protector mas. Si Dimitri estaba cayendo por Rose, El la protegería como un hermano mayor.

Veinte minutos después, después de revisar el pulso, la respiración, las pupilas de Rose y su nivel de azúcar en sangre, Iván declaraba que Rose estaba sana y que lo único que faltaba era retirar los puntos en unos 3 días más, reiteró la necesidad de tomarse con calma estos días y mirando a Dimitri con gesto serio, repitió la importancia de tomar los analgésicos junto con una comida.

Dimitri que había estado sentado en silencio en el sofá de al lado mirando seriamente como su amigo revisaba a Rose con gesto serio asintió, prometiendo a su amigo con la mirada cuidar de ella.

Le había costado un esfuerzo inmenso no arrancarle la mano a su amigo cuando tocó su delicada muñeca presionando sus dedos mientras contaba su ritmo cardiaco, o peor cuando ausculto el pecho de Rose, sabía que su amigo era un médico altamente reconocido y muy profesional, pero no soportaba las manos de ningún hombre encima de su delicada piel.

Estaba empezando a sentirse extrañamente protector con Rose. La anhelaba como jamás había querido a ninguna otra mujer. Pero Rose no apartó en ningún momento sus ojos de los suyos, calmándolo con la mirada, diciéndole con la mirada que ella solo tenía ojos para él. Fue extrañamente un momento muy íntimo.

Rose vio como Dimitri acompaño a Iván a la puerta y le agradeció sus servicios médicos, y luego pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros le pego su ligero puñetazo en el estomago y le advirtió de que sería mejor que no mirara jamás a su Rose desnuda.

Iván riéndose le dijo algo en ruso que ella no entendió que Dimitri contesto cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Rose solo puedo reírse mientras un Dimitri gruñón se acercaba a ella y le besaba con entusiasmo.

Retirándose miro a Dimitri a los ojos y le dijo

-"Dimitri.. Creo que debería volver a casa, no sé nada de Lissa, estará volviéndose loca, te importa si llamo desde aquí al chofer?" pidió entre mas besos. No es que ella quisiera irse pero ya era hora de volver a casa y ver a Liss.

-"Por supuesto Roza, no te preocupes yo mismo te llevaré a casa."- dijo gentilmente Dimitri.

Media hora después Rose estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba atar el lazo trasero de su camisa que se había deshecho por el camino en su tórrido momento de esta tarde.

Dimitri que llevaba un rato observando divertido desde la puerta la lucha de su Roza con el lazo finalmente dijo.

-" Aquí.. Déjame ayudarte con eso."-

Y agarro a una Rose frustrada delicada pero firmemente por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para tenerla de espaldas a él, apartando con su mano su larga melena, posó un delicado beso en su nuca y otro en su hombro y ató un bello lazo en la espalda de Rose.

-"Vamos, si sigo viéndote así de hermosa y en mi habitación jamás saldremos de aquí."-

Dijo golpeando suavemente el culo de Rose.

El viaje fue tranquilo mientras Rose miraba a Dimitri conducir concentrado y poner una mano en su muslo, pero cada vez que se paraban en un semáforo Dimitri la miraba con intensidad., el viaje apenas duró unos diez minutos, Rose y Dimitri vivían bastante cerca, en un barrio de alta clase con boutiques y restaurantes caros en los bajos de inmensos edificios repletos de apartamentos lujosos.

Dimitri paró ante la puerta de Rose y se bajó del coche para abrir la puerta de ella.

Rose aún sorprendida porque Dimitri supiera donde vivía, no supo que decir así que solo se inclinó hacia Dimitri y lo besó en la parte que alcanzaba de él: su mandíbula.

-" Gracias por todo Dimitri. "-

Le susurro y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta que el portero abría para ella cuando sintió el agarre de su brazo.

-"Nos vemos mañana mi Roza?"-

Dijo la profunda y suave voz de Dimitri.

-"Rrroza.. Repites eso mucho que significa exactamente?."-

Dimitri miró con la más profunda de las sonrisas plasmada en su cara a Rose y le dijo.

-" Es tu nombre en ruso."-

-"Me gusta, me parece sexy y dulce a la vez."- rió una Rose muy sonriente.

-"Mañana?"-

Volvió a preguntar él con cierto nerviosismo pues no se le había escapado que Rose había evitado contestarle una vez.

-"Mañana."

Repitió Rose mientras se daba la vuelta y caminó moviendo las caderas y metiéndose en el ascensor que la llevaría a casa, dejando a un impresionante dios ruso detrás de ella admirando las impresionantes vistas.

Nada más entrar por la puerta una Lissa en pijama con una tarrina de helado en la mano y una cuchara en la otra saltó desde el sofá del salón gritando.

-"ROOOOOSE! Cuéntamelo TODO!"-

Dejando a una Rose riéndose como una colegiala desde la entrada.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hola! ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, siento muchísimo el retraso en actualizar pero el otro día pero me puse enferma y con la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza apenas podía sentarme a terminar de revisar el capitulo. Para mi subir algo de calidad decente es muy importante y prefiero retrasarme en la actualización que daros algo con lo que no estoy plenamente satisfecha.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Como os prometí un poco de sesión caliente Romitri ;D y un poco de nuestro Doctor favorito Iván, alguien me preguntó por PM si pensaba matar a Iván en esta historia, pero sinceramente me he encariñado con el y no creo que sea capaz, aunque nunca digas nunca.

Mil gracias por los comentarios, me encanta saber que os esta gustando la historia, decidme que pensáis de este capitulo.

Hasta muy pronto. Que tengáis un día/noche estupendo allá donde esteis.

Vaana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy ni sus personajes, solo la trama. Todos los derechos son de Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 5. El hombre más afortunado del mundo.**

Liss y ella se encontraban tumbadas sobre la cama mirando al techo y comiendo el delicioso helado que Alberta guardaba bien escondido en el congelador. Aquello era algo que solían hacer cuando tenían una conversación importante entre manos.

Nada más llegar una excitada Lissa la había abordado exigiendo respuestas, a Rose le costó convencerla para que le dejara unos minutos para tomar una ducha y limpiar el sudor pegajoso que llevaba en la piel.

Mientras se duchaba no podía evitar pensar con lástima que al limpiarse con su gel también estaba quitando el olor a Dimitri que había en ella, salió de la ducha y se secó lentamente para intentar posponer el momento de salir del baño y enfrentarse a su hermana. Que iba a decirle que estuvo a punto de tener sexo con un hombre que conoció la noche anterior, aquello no era para nada el estilo de Rose. Barajo la opción de ponerse crema hidratante cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

-"Mas te vale salir pronto Rose, te estoy esperando"- gritó Lissa a través de la puerta.

Rose rodó los ojos y se maldijo en silencio.

-"Ya voy princesa, ya voy." Rose le gritó de vuelta.

Rose llamaba a Lissa princesa para molestarla cariñosamente, ya que sabia que aquello molestaba enormemente a su hermana. Pero es que en última instancia y a falta de titulo real, Liss era una autentica princesa, siempre había sido protegida por su familia o por ella. No era una persona que se ensuciase las manos y prefería que otros actuaran por ella. Rose no la quería menos por ello pero empezaba a desear tener a alguien que cuidara de ella tanto como ella hacía con Liss.

Con un pequeño suspiro abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el vestidor para coger su pijama, mientras ignoraba a una Liss tumbada en su cama que la seguía con la mirada. Rose podía notar los engranajes en el cerebro de Liss ir a toda velocidad, imaginando todo tipo de teorías sobre lo que paso la otra noche.

Rose decidió sacarla de su miseria y tumbándose en la cama, alcanzó una cucharada de helado de vainilla y cookies y le preguntó.

-"Entonces.. Que quieres saber?"- suspiró, aquello pareció volver frenética a Liss que la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-"Que que quiero saber? TODO! Te dejé con Iván y sus amigos y ya no volví a verte. Lo siguiente que supe de ti es cuando ese chico, el tal Eddie, se acercó a mí para decirme que Dimitri te había llevado a su casa y Iván estaba de camino para ver como estabas."- pidió Lissa.

-"Bueno..La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de la otra noche, recuerdo estar hablando con Iván y que me presentara a sus amigos, creo que no pude evitar que se me cayera la baba con Dimitri."- rió Rose. -"El caso es que creo Iván se dio cuenta porque se apartó con Eddie y nos dejo algo de espacio para hablar."-

-"Entonces pasasteis la noche juntos?"- preguntó la rubia de manera ansiosa, a Liss le encantaba una buena historia de amor y más si era de alguien a quien conocía.

-"Si, no, bueno.. Quieres callarte y dejarme explicarme."

Soltó una Rose divertida.

Ella había agarrado una almohada y estaba abrazándola con fuerza imaginándose que era él a quien tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos. Aunque el pobre trozo relleno de espuma era un triste sustituto para el torso desnudo y caliente de Dimitri.

"Estuvimos hablando Liss, ni si quiera se por cuánto tiempo y entonces alguien nos interrumpió,me sentía bastante mareada así que me disculpe como pude y salí corriendo de allí, pero me encontraba tan mal, todo daba vueltas.. No debería haber bebido y tomado las pastillas aquello fue algo tan imprudente."- Rose se encogió la cama deseando que fuese Dimitri el que estuviese allí para consolarla y acariciarla.

-"Si.. Me siento un poco culpable Rose, yo te arrastre a esa gala, y el Doctor Zeklos te había mandado reposo.."- Dijo Lissa mirando totalmente culpable.

Rose miró con una sonrisa a su hermana y dijo. -"Bueno no todo fue malo.. Si no me hubieses arrastrado allí no habría tenido un fantástico sexo oral con Dimitri Belikov."-

-"Ya.. Lo siento tanto que.. Espera QUE!?"- bizqueo Liss. -"SEXO ORAL? Con BELIKOV?!

-" Porque no estás contando eso ahora mismo!ROSEMARIE ALEXANDRA DRAGOMIR?! Has perdido por fin la virginidad?!"-

gritó una Lissa emocionada que ahora pegaba saltos en el colchón como una niña pequeña con sobredosis de azúcar. Lissa paró de saltar y la miró con intensidad tras sus ojos verde jade, si ella utilizaba su nombre completo y el segundo nombre que los Dragomir le habían dado es que este tema era de suma importancia.

-"Uuf..No aún no. Déjame llegar a esa parte de la historia Liss."- comentó una avergonzada y ruborizada Rose.

-"El caso es que entre en el salón buscándote pero no te encontraba y como no quería desmayarme ante toda es agente me fui hacia el baño a ver si podía refrescarme pero no ayudo mucho…

Lo último que recuerdo es chocar con Dimitri y desmayarme.. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en su cama vestida con una camisa suya"-

Lissa se veía horrorizada.. -"Se aprovechó de ti?"-

-"Que? Noo! Nada de eso Liss! Solo me puso en su camisa para estar más cómoda. De hecho no sé ni donde durmió, la cama estaba hecha a excepción de donde yo estaba.. Fue un caballero."-

Lissa asintió tranquila y miro expectante a Rose pidiendo que le hablara del momento tórrido.

-"No se que quieres que te cuente Liss, no fue para tanto, nos hizo de comer y nos quedamos charlando un rato, me contó un poco de él y su familia y me pregunto por nosotras, estaba cansada así que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá y cuando despertamos… digamos que la cosa se puso caliente, tuvimos un espectacular sexo oral y estábamos a punto de tener sexo cuando llego Iván para hacer un chequeo en mi y nos pillo."- comentó algo frustrada Rose.

-"Oh Dios mío! Eso tuvo que ser súper embarazoso."-

Comentó Liss entre lagrimas de risa

-"Tu médico que es a la vez el mejor amigo de Dimitri os pillo casi teniendo sexo."-

-"Por favor.. No me lo recuerdes, es bochornoso."-

Rose no podía evitar sonrojarse al acordarse del momento.

Subida encima de Dimitri se había sentido poderosa y sexy pero bajo el… bajo el la sensación había sido bien distinta, se había sentido bella, querida y protegida. Era un poco confuso ya que Dimitri no parecía el tipo de hombre que cayese enamorado a los pies de la primera mujer que se le plantaba delante, no parecía ser como aquellos hombres que juraban amor eterno solo para conseguir algo de sexo y huir corriendo a la mañana siguiente. No...

Dimitri tampoco le había declarado palabras de amor.. No había hecho falta, pero cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada mirada que él le había dado, la había hecho sentir así.

Rose no podía entender porque, pero le gustaba, Dimitri Belikov le gustaba más que ningún otro hombre jamás.

Mirando a su amiga se dio cuenta de que tenía un brillo en los ojos que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en ellos, se preguntó a que se debía y porque no lo había notado antes.

-" Y tu Liss? No tienes nada que contarme? Como fue tu noche?"-

dijo Rose con pequeño toque de insinuación en su voz.

-"Bueno.. Yo.. Te acuerdas de Christian Ozera? Pues lo vi en la gala.. Se me acercó y estuvimos hablando, ya sabes hablando de St. Vladimir y de lo que hacíamos ahora con nuestras vidas. Resulta que el también se graduó temprano, un mes después que nosotras y acaba de terminar sus estudios en la universidad por lo que ahora se ha trasladado aquí. "-

Dijo con voz suave pero emocionada Lissa.

"Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragormir.. Estas insinuando que has vuelto a tontear con Christian Ozera?!"-

Dijo una Rose falsamente escandalizada.

Los tres habían acudido al internado St. Vladimir en Montana y ambos habían estado tonteando, al principio Rose no lo había aprobado, Christian era por así decirlo un bicho raro con una extraña tendencia obsesiva con el fuego, pero finalmente ella acabó aceptándolo, hasta se hicieron bastante amigos, de hecho Rose pensaba que si no llega a ser por los hechos sucedidos en aquella época con el accidente y la muerte de los Dragomir que provoco su graduación temprana, Liss y Christian estarían juntos, casados y teniendo lindos bebes.

Ambos estaban totalmente enamorados el uno del otro aunque jamás llegaron a reconocérselo.

Tal vez esta ciudad estaba teniendo un efecto positivo en ambas, Rose había conocido a Dimitri y Lissa se había reencontrado con su amor del instituto.

-"Me ha pedido una cita mañana. Para cenar ya sabes.. Ojalá esto funcione bien Rose" Dijo Liss de repente.

-"Me alegro muchísimo por tí Liss, ya era hora de que Sparky le echara valor y te lo pidiese."- soltó con un bufido Rose.

Y juntas se echaron a reír, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. En su extraña situación con Dimitri, ella había vivido toda su vida sin necesitar a ningún hombre y sin tener sexo pero ahora que había probado solo un poquito lo necesitaba, quería todo tipo de sexo con él, en todas las posiciones posibles en todos los lugares que podría imaginar, un sexo rápido, lento, crudo y salvaje o simplemente lento y amoroso, si, Rose quería sexo pero no se imaginaba estar en otros brazos que no fueran los suyos.

Y sin apenas tiempo y casi sin darse cuenta Rose, cayó en la cuenta de que empezando a enamorarse de Dimitri Belikov.

Con un pequeño suspiró miró a su amiga que estaba dormida a su izquierda, la arropó con las sabanas y se fue directa a su habitación.

Quizás con suerte podía soñar con un dios ruso muy alto.

La mañana siguiente Rose despertó descansada, revisó su teléfono por si Dimitri había decidido cumplir su promesa de verla hoy, pero no encontró ninguna notificación de mensajes o llamadas perdidas. Tal vez era demasiado temprano pensó. Salvo porque no era temprano.

Sin poder evitar el aguijón amargo de la decepción, se dirigió a su vestidor para elegir un jersey color crema que le caía por un hombro y resaltaba su color moreno de piel y unos vaqueros azules claros ajustados que realzaban su culo. Mirándose al espejo peinó suavemente con cuidado sus ondas y dejo suelta su melena. No tenía intención de salir hoy o ningún plan inmediato por lo que dejó su cara al natural, libre de maquillaje.

Muerta de hambre como siempre se encaminó a la cocina donde encontró a Alberta y Liss cuchicheando alegremente.

-"Es tan romántico.."- Oyó susurrar a Liss.

Cuando entró por la puerta las dos mujeres dejaron su conversación y la miraron con una sonrisa enorme. Bueno esto sí que era raro. Pero como ninguna de ellas dijo nada mas Rose decidió ignorarlas.

-"Buenos Días Liss, Alberta.."-

Dijo Rose concentrándose en los donuts de chocolate junto con el café que Alberta estaba dejando ante ella. Donuts y café eran perfectos y le levantarían el ánimo que había caído por los suelos apenas unos minutos antes. Levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna de ellas había dicho nada desde que entró por la puerta y se dio cuenta de que ambas seguían mirándola fijamente como con expectación y apenas podían disimulas la sonrisa que tenían en sus caras.

-"Vale, alguien me puede contar que está ocurriendo aquí? Porque os calláis cuando he entrado yo? Que está pasando? Y porque sonreís como crías de colegio?"- suspiro Rose

Alberta que no pudo evitarlo más inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha y con señalo con su mano un inmenso ramo de orquídeas blancas que estaba situado en medio de la barra de desayunos.

-" Esto llego esta mañana a primera hora.. Son para ti."- dijó mirando a Rose con una sonrisa maternal en su mirada. Aaah el amor joven.. que dulce y bonito era.

Rose se quedó mirando el ramo durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos y alcanzó con mano temblorosa el sobre color crema que sobresalía del ramo.

Con elegante y bonita caligrafía pero muy masculina, tenia escrito "Roza", ella no tuvo ninguna duda de quien venía este ramo. Al parecer si que le había escrito, pero no en la forma moderna de un mensaje de texto, Dimitri no era así.

Abrió el sobre y leyó.

 _"Mi preciosa Roza. Me harías el hombre más afortunado del mundo, diciendo que sí a cenar conmigo esta noche?."_

 _Dimitri Belikov."_

Debajo de la nota tenia escrito un número de teléfono.

Rose levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa miró a las mujeres que tenía ante ella y dijo:

-"Quiere que cene con él esta noche. Yo.. voy a llamarlo"

Y acto seguido huyó corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de su teléfono móvil. Mientras dejaba a Alberta y Lissa mirando con cariño el precioso y gigantesco ramo de flores.

Rose estaba nerviosa, y si estaba en una reunión, y si le molestaba, tal vez era mejor mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, quería hablar con él y escuchar su voz, asi que tomó aire y con valor se dijo que Dimitri le había dado su número de teléfono para que le llamara.

Marcó los dígitos en la pantalla de su móvil y pulsó el botón verde de llamada, apenas un tono y medio después una voz que conocía bien ladró.

-"Belikov."-

Parecía ocupado y estresado y cabreado, y Rose en puro estado de nervios sintió el valor abandonar su cuerpo, definitivamente esto era una mala idea, una idea horrible, se castigó mentalmente.

-"Si."-

Soltó de manera rápida y en voz baja. De manera que esto terminara cuanto antes.

-"Roza? Eres tú? Disculpa, no era mi intención hablarte de esa manera. No sabía que eras tú."-

El tono de Dimitri se había suavizado y se parecía más al que el empleaba con ella. Suave y tranquilo.

-"Espera has dicho Si?"- oyó como Dimitri soltaba un aire que parecía haber estado sosteniendo toda la mañana.

Rose sintiéndose más tranquila soltó una ligera carcajada y confirmo.

-" Si Dimitri Belikov, he dicho que si a cenar contigo."-

-"Me alegra de oír eso, te recojo a las 8 en tu casa, y Roza te diría que te pusieras un vestido que realzara tu belleza pero yo te he visto desnuda y no creo que haya un vestido en la tierra que le haga justicia a tu hermosura."-

Soltó haciendo que Rose se ruborizara y que un calor intenso hiciera que se humedeciera allí abajo.

Este hombre tenía el poder de encenderla con una sola frase.

-" Nos vemos esta noche nena."- susurró con voz grave y con una dulce despedida colgó.

Dejando una Rose confusa, encendida y todavía más frustrada sexualmente que antes. Mirando el reloj vio que eran las doce del medio día tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y depilarse, tendría que pedirle ayuda al monstruo de las citas Lissa, pero Rose estaba emocionada con esta noche.

* * *

 **A.N.** Hola chicas! como siempre mil gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios y continuo apoyo a mi historia. Aquí os dejo un capitulo corto, pero sentía que necesitaba explorar mas la relación de Liss y Rose, al fin y al cabo se consideran hermanas en mi historia, y como tal tienen sus diferencias y sus momentos. Yo realmente no soy muy fan de Liss en los primeros libros de la serie, de hecho solo al final de la saga me decidí por no odiarla. No es que siempre necesite protección, es que vive tan en su mundo que jamás presta atención a su mejor amiga dispuesta morir por ella, Rose.

Y vosotras? tenéis algun personaje que no os guste o odiéis?

Dejadme saber vuestra opinión, me encanta leeros.

El siguiente capitulo la cita y uum.. tal vez el limón que tanto estamos deseando leer?

Besos muy grandes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. La cita perfecta.**

 **Descargo responabilidad, Vampire Academy no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y Rose se paseaba descalza y nerviosa, por la suave alfombra color crema de su salón, llevaba haciendo esto al menos los últimos veinticinco minutos, desde que Lissa le había dado el visto bueno a su aspecto.

Durante las últimas seis horas Rose había sufrido la depilación integral con cera de Liss, una mascarilla que secó su cara y apenas podía vocalizar palabra pero que dejó su cutis bien limpio, una mascarilla facial hidratante que se metió en su ojo y picaba horrores y un baño de hidratación para que su larga melena luciera bien sedosa.

Juntas se habían probado todo el vestidor de Rose, pero ningún vestido parecía el adecuado para esta cita, aunque Rose no tenía ni idea sobre a qué tipo de lugar le iba a estar llevando esta noche Dimitri. Habría ayudado enormemente y reducido el estrés de Lissa, pero el hombre había decidido mantener el misterio, el pensamiento hizo bufar a Rose. Finalmente desesperada y al borde de las lágrimas pensó en anular la cita. Lissa su ángel salvador le había llamado cobarde y se metió en el vestidor para un último intento de encontrar algo que fuese perfecto.

Apenas dos minutos después ella había gritado de emoción desde el interior del armario,mientras declaraba que había encontrado el vestido ideal, suspirando y castigándose mentalmente por no haber pensado en aquella preciosidad de vestido primero. Liss había salido del vestidor con una pieza de tela de tirante fino y escote en V por delante y un profundo escote trasero que dejaba al aire libre su espalda, el vestido tenía un color dorado metalizado y se ceñía ligeramente en sus curvas, además tenía un largo perfecto que llegaba a un poco mas allá de la mitad de su muslo. Sexy sí, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado.

Liss aseguraba que era perfecto para ella y que realzaría su moreno natural. Y Rose no podía haber estado mas de acuerdo, adoraba la suavidad de ese vestido y como hacía que la piel de Rose brillara sutilmente.

Después le tocó el turno a su maquillaje y el pelo, para el maquillaje, Liss dejó su cara de manera sutil y natural con un poco de rubor, un sutil eye liner que acentuaba los ojos ligeramente rasgados de Rose y mascara de pestañas que hacían que las ya de por si infinitas pestañas de rose, lucieran un poco más dramáticas. Para el pelo Lissa se había ido por la borda, había rizado cada mechón para después deshacerlo ligeramente con los dedos. El resultado era simplemente impresionante.

Liss estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa con el paseo incesante de Rose, ella también lidiaba con sus propios nervios por su cita con Christian, que pasaría a recogerla poco después de que Rose se hubiese marchado.

Apenas podía respirar y estaba empezando a marearse de tanta vuelta cuando sonó unos golpes en la puerta de la casa.

Inhala, exhala, Inhala y exhala, y repite el proceso. Pensó Rose.

Oyó las suaves pisadas de los pies de Dimitri realizar el camino de la lujosa entrada y dirigirse hacia el salón.

Casi había tenido sexo con este hombre y la había visto totalmente desnuda pensó, porque ahora estaba tan jodidamente nerviosa. Porque estas enamorándote de él, le susurró una voz desde lo mas hondo de su cabeza. Ignorando la voz levanto la vista para encontrarse con un un impresionante Dimitri, vestido con un traje azul oscuro de diseño y una camisa blanca sin corbata que era obvio estaban hechos a medida, pues a pesar de su altura y musculatura le quedaban perfectamente a su esculpido cuerpo.

No pudo mas que maravillarse ante aquel sexy y impresionante Dios ruso que tenía ante ella. Dimitri por su parte seguía parado en la entrada del salón, ojeando a la preciosidad morena que tenía ante ella, deleitándose con sus largas y bronceadas piernas, libres de cualquier material, su escote que mostraba lo suficiente sin ser de mal gusto, sus delicados hombros, su larga melena ondulada que caía con suaves ondas desechas, sus regordetes labios y sus rasgados e impresionantes ojos, ojos que la miraban fijamente con lo que supuso que eran nervios.

Dimitri quiso calmarla enseguida y soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo desde que la vio dijo:

-"Roza, estas arrebatadora, tu belleza quita el aliento esta noche."- Realmente no podía ser mas sinceras sus palabras.

Fue entonces cuando vio las señales sutiles del cuerpo de Rose que se relajaba soltando la tensión que parecía acumular en su hombros, Dimitri se quedó sorprendido, es que ella no se había mirado al espejo esta noche?, su mera presencia quitaba el aliento y el solo podía pensar en pasar los dedos por su cabello y sentir su suavidad o en acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, en besar sus labios y reclamarlos como suyos, como podía ella ni siquiera dudar de su belleza cuando era algo tan obvio.

Fue entonces cuando ella habló.

-"Gracias Dimitri."- dijo Rose mientras se agachaba a colocarse los tacones color Nude que Liss había dejado para ella esta noche alegando que con la altura de Dimitri no podía permitirse no llevarlos,de tacón infinito, suela roja, preciosos, una autentica tortura. Pero Rose no quería decepcionar a su hermana después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho esta tarde por ella.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- dijo mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba parado Dimitri que la miraba con emoción a duras penas contenida.

-"Por supuesto."- dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura y atraiéndola hacia el, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Agarró con suave firmeza la pequeña mano de Rose y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Al salir a la calle se dirigieron hacia el coche que el portero trajo hasta la puerta para ellos, Dimitri abrió la puerta del coche a Rose y se dirigió a su puerta. Mientras conducía Dimitri deslizo su mano en la suave piel del muslo expuesto de Rose y ella puso su mano encima de la de el y entrelazó sus dedos en la suya. Se sentía tan bien, tan natural, como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo, que Rose supo al instante que no había motivos de nervios o tensiones, la descarga electrizante que sentía en su piel cuando el la tocaba era una señal inequívoca de que este era el lugar donde ella debía estar en este momento, deslizo entonces la mirada desde sus manos entrelazadas a su caray casi le ciega la sonrisa que Dimitri tenía en ese momento.

Dimitri le guiñó el ojo y le dijo.

-"Ya casi estamos llegando."-

El viaje había sido muy corto y cuando ella se fijo en el lugar donde estaban, pudo reconocer el imponente edificio de la casa de Dimitri. Sorprendida miró a Dimitri en busca de la explicación.

-"Iván se ha enterado de nuestra cita y me ha hecho prometer que sería algo tranquilo y guardarías el reposo, así que he hecho que nos sirvieran la cena en mi casa."-

Rose le miró con suavidad pero no dijo nada, aquel gesto caballeroso y su constante preocupación por ella la habían dejado sin habla. Dimitri por el contrario parecía algo nervioso ante el silencio de Rose y malinterpretando sus pensamientos hablo rápidamente.

-"No es lo que piensas, es solo que pensé que podríamos estar mas relajados y tranquilos en casa. prometo que te llevaré a casa justo después. Pero si no quieres, tengo una reserva en un restaurante que.."-

-"Aquí sera perfecto, gracias Dimitri"- le cortó Rose mientras le sonrió. -"Vamos, tengo hambre".- Un gruñido de su estomago lo confirmó

Dimitri se hecho a reír aliviado y la guió hasta su casa, nada mas entrar le dijo.

-"Espera un momento aquí Rose, tengo una cosa para ti."-

mientras rápidamente se escapaba de la habitación, un minuto después apareció con una bolsa que ofreció a Rose. Rápidamente abrió la bolsa y sacó del interior de papel seda unas preciosas zapatillas de estar en casa, de pelo color crema que parecían las cosa mas mona y cómoda del mundo, Rose no pudo contener la risa ante el regalo y descalzándose se colocó las zapatillas. Y ahí estaba el gesto caballeroso de Dimitri de nuevo y esa sensación de protección que no le abandomaba nunca cuando estaba con el.

-"Como estoy?"- Dijo rose girando sobre si misma y mostrandole un vistazo de su cuerpo y sus nuevos zapatos.

-"Preciosa, pero tu siempre lo estás."-

Dijo con una sonrisa y cogiendo su mano la llevó hasta la terraza, donde Dimitri le dijo que tendrían la cena. Al salir Rose se quedó impresionada, si las vistas desde el salón de Dimitri eran impresionantes, en la gran terraza eran grandiosas, la terraza era inmensa, poseía una piscina alargada y unas tumbonas enormes que tenían aspecto de cómodas. Unas pequeñas y suaves luces recorrían una pergola de madera bajo la que estaba una mesa preparada para dos. parecía un pequeño oasis en medio de la jungla que era la ciudad. Rose estaba fascinada. Sintió los brazos de Dimitri rodearla por la cintura desde atrás.

"Me gusta tener un espacio donde poder escaparme." murmuró Dimitri en su oído de manera muy pero que muy sexy, que hizo que a Rose le recorriera un un escalofrió por la columna vertebral.

-"Vamos Roza, vamos a cenar."-

Se sentaron entonces a comer, y hablaron sobre cada aspecto de sus vidas, de sus sueños y de su futuro.

Habían pasado una gran noche, y estaban disfrutando de el postre, un caliente pastel de chocolate derretido por dentro con helado de vainilla, cuando Rose no pudo resistirse a soltar un suave gemido, mientras se lamía de los labios los posibles restos de chocolate.

Aquel gesto hizo que hizo que los ojos de Dimitri se oscurecieran y sus pantalones se apretaran al sur de su cinturón, por mucho que el quisiera levantarla y llevarla a su habitación para violar su cuerpo el resto de la noche, le había prometido llevarla a casa después de cenar, y un verdadero hombre cumplía sus promesas.

Así que con todo el pesar y mientras soltaba un suspiro enorme, miró a Rose que estaba mas sexy de lo que jamás había visto a ninguna otra mujer antes y dijo.

-"Vamos Rose, es tarde te llevaré a casa como te prometí."-

Aquello paralizó a Rose, ella no quería irse, así que tiró de valentía.

-" Y si yo no quiero irme a casa?"- soltó mientras miraba a las piscinas de chocolate oscuro en que se habían convertido los ojos de Dimitri, que no se esperaba aquello y que la miraba como si ella fuera a ser el postre mas delicioso del mundo.

-"Que es lo que quieres mi Roza?"- dijo con voz grave y un acento mas grueso.

Rose no se dejo llevar por la vergüenza esta vez y susurró.

-"A ti Dimitri, te quiero a ti."- y aquello fue la chispa que prendió fuego en Dimitri.

Con rapidez, se acercó a ella y la recogió de la cintura permitiendo que ella de un pequeño salto enredara sus piernas en la suya, y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Dimitri no necesitaba ver porque conocía el camino de sobra por lo que optó por besar a Rose con fiereza, mordiendo sus labios y succionandolos hasta que lla gimió y aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua en su boca. Batallaron por el poder con sus lenguas, enredándose entre ellas, hasta que Dimitri chocó con su cama y la lanzó con suavidad a ella.

Rose rió ante aquel gesto tan bruto y a la vez tan excitante. Acto seguido Dimitri se abalanzó sobre ella y continuó besándola en la boca, en su cuello, su clavícula y la parte superior de sus pechos que quedaban expuestos por el escote de su vestido, con delicadeza deslizó los pulgares bajo los tirantes del vestido y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente, dejando sus pechos expuestos, su estomago y dejando ver el tanga de encaje negro que llevaba y finalmente acabó quitandoselo de las piernas.

Dimitri observó maravillado su pecho al descubierto, y comenzó a dejar húmedos besos en ellos, sopló ligeramente para que se erizaran y succionó las hinchadas protuberancias, llevó una mano hacia uno de los pechos y rodó y tiró con delicadeza de el pezón entre sus dedos mientras mordía con suavidad el otro. Aquello hizó gritar a Rose que no paraba de gemir.

"Dimitri, oh dios.. voy a.. yo voy.." Pero apenas podía articular palabra, Rose estaba totalmente fascinada con las habilidades de Dimitri, si seguía así iba a conseguir que se corriera, y aún no había bajado abajo.

Dimitri sintiendo la excitación de Rose se propuso justo eso, lograr que ella viniera, así que siguió amasando su pecho, chupando y mordiendo, y movió sus caderas hacia ella para demostrarle cuan encendido le estaba haciendo a él verla así.

-"Vamos milaya, córrete para mi."- y así fue como Rose se corrió por primera vez esa noche. Dimitri no perdió el tiempo y deslizo sus expertas manos hacia la cadera donde mantuvo una mano para agarrarla bien mientras que con la otra, la bajo y rasgó las bragas totalmente arruinadas y empapadas por la excitación de Rose, deslizó sus dedos por el coño de Rose y abriendo con su dedos introdujo un dedo en ella.

-"Eres tan maravillosamente apretada, anoche soñé con tu pequeño coño."- murmuró

Esas palabras los hicieron gemir a los dos, y Dimitri continuó masajeando sus paredes interiores añadiendo mas dedos hasta que sintió las paredes de Rose apretarse y finalmente venir en un orgasmo, Dimitri continuó con sus cuidados a su coño. Pero Rose empezó a quitar la camisa de Dimitri y pasar las manos por su perfectamente musculado pecho, deslizándolas hacia abajo hasta encontrar el botón de sus pantalones que colgaban perfectamente bajos en sus caderas. Retiró con rapidez el pantalón y los calzoncillos, ayudándose de sus pies para llegar aquella zona donde no llegaba, deslizó una de sus manos hacia el pene totalmente erecto de Dimitri y comenzó a masturbarlo, que no lograba comprender como todo aquello entraría en ella, y con la otra agarró su saco y comenzó a masajearlo y apretarlo suavemente.

Llevaba apenas medio minuto cuando Dimitri soltó algo parecido a un gruñido bastante animal y retirándole las manos con suavidad le dijo.

-"Quiero que esto dure mucho mas de lo que va a hacerlo si sigues haciendo esto Roza."- y acto seguido atacó su boca con sus labios.

Lubricó su hinchado pene con los jugos de Rose y deslizó la punta en su entrada, esta vez no habría nadie que los interrumpiera, miró a los ojos de Rose por ultima vez para asegurarse de que esto es lo que quería, y se quedó tranquilo con lo que vio, una expresión de confianza y expectación que hizo que empezara a entrar poco a poco en ella, pudo notar sus paredes estirándose a su paso, hasta que llegó a su barrera. y con una apretó a la mano que sostenía de ella por encima de su cabeza, empujó sus caderas con fuerza hacia Rose, que soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y apretó sus ojos y su ceño.

Dimitri depositó un suave beso en su entrecejo y utilizó cada onza de su auto control para quedarse quieto a la espera de que ella le indicara de alguna forma que estaba lista para continuar.

Rose por su parte estaba notando como el ligero dolor se disipaba y algo mas fuerte y pesado estaba empezando a tomar el control de su cuerpo, llevándole a un nivel de placer que no había sentido hasta ahora. Empezó a mover sus caderas para enfundarse en Dimitri, que al notar que estaba lista comenzó a moverse, continuaron así un rato, mientras los gemidos de ambos se intensificaban a la vez que la velocidad a la que chocaban sus cuerpos.

Dimitri se dio cuenta de que esta vez parecía que a Rose le estaba costando mas llegar al punto de liberación por lo que bajó una mano a su nudo de nervios y comenzó a masajearlo.

-"Vamos Roza, déjate llevar."- y con un par de empujes mas, Rose alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito. Dimitri por su parte continuó empujando para llevar el orgasmo de Rose y con una ultima penetración mas se corrió dentro de ella, esparciendo su semilla caliente en su apretado coño, y acabó desplomándose encima de ella.

Rodó sobre un costado con cuidado para no aplastarla y salió de ella, . Rose sintió de inmediato el frió y la sensación de vació dentro de ella, pero fue rápidamente solucionado por Dimitri que le dio la vuelta para tenerla boca abajo, colocó sus grandes manos en su cadera y la alzó para ponerla sobre sus rodillas a cuatro patas.

Aquella nueva posición excitaba tanto a Rose como la asustaba, y soltó un grito de sorpresa y placer cuando de pronto se vio llena con la polla de Dimitri que la penetró hasta estar totalmente enfundado en ella, desde esa posición podía sentirlo mucho más adentro y empezó a sentir el suave golpe del saco de Dimitri en su clítoris, cada embestida era mas profunda y mas fuerte, y ella se vio disfrutando enormemente de esa nueva posición. Muy pronto comenzó a notar la dulce presión que se enrollaba en su estomago y explotaba irradiando el placer hacia todo su cuerpo, y sus paredes vaginales exprimiendo hasta la ultima gota del esperma de Dimitri.

Rose no pudo soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cayó en la cama boca abajo, apenas podía hacer ningún movimiento mas que pestañear y sonreír. Todavía en su bruma de placer inducido, notó como Dimitri la movía suavemente y le daba la vuelta para dejarla sobre su espalda. La besó con un beso profundo.

-"Estas agotada, duerme mi Roza, gracias por esta noche milaya." le arrulló Dimitri mientras el se tumbaba en la cama y acercándose, a ella la abrazaba. Rose colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Dimitri y cerró los ojos.

-"Muy, gracias Dimitri por esta noche."- dijo Rose medio adormilada ya, y con los ojos cerrados. Sus palabras hicieron reír a Dimitri, ese tipo de risa entre dientes que calmaba hasta la ultima fibra de su ser.

Esta había sido sin lugar a dudas la mejor noche de su vida, mañana sentiría el dolor entre sus piernas, pero esta noche solo podía pensar en el inmenso placer y la felicidad que le había traído este hombre. Y se durmió por segunda vez con los dedos de Dimitri acariciando su pelo. Sintiendo que podía acostumbrarse a pasar el así el resto de las noches de toda su vida.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola chicas como siempre mil gracias por vuestros comentarios sobre la historia y vuestros PM preguntando sobre cuando actualizaría la historia, me hace muy feliz ver que os gusta mi historia y siento mucho el retraso en actualizarla, pero podéis culpar por eso a mi jefe, que me tiene cubriendo las vacaciones de mis compañeros a parte de hacer mis turnos por lo que literalmente no me deja absolutamente nada de tiempo para escribir algo decente, con sentido y orden. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha. ;D

Por suerte la semana que viene solo trabajo un par de días antes de tener vacaciones y poder dedicarme a esta historia por completo. Intentaré subir algo a finales de este finde. Si alguien está interesado en ser la **beta** de esta historia que no dude en mandarme un PM.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que habéis seguido/favorito mi historia o a mi. Me alegráis la vida chicas.

tened un buen día/noche allá donde viváis.

Vaana.


End file.
